1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in vehicle seat assemblies, and more particularly to a vehicle seat having an adjustable head restraint assembly.
2. Background Art
Generally, vehicle seats are formed as an assembly of elements including internal structural support mechanisms attached to a bottom and back frame member so as to extend across the seating area, a padding layer positioned over the support mechanism and the frame, and a finish seat covering sewn to provide the final protective and aesthetic appearance of the seat. An example of a conventional seat frame having metal support springs extending across the back fame is shown in FIG. 1.
Conventional seat assemblies include a headrest positioned adjacent a top portion of the seat back. The headrest is typically vertically adjustable relative to the seat back to provide head support for the seat occupant while the vehicle is in motion. One limitation of many seat assemblies is that occupants are susceptible to whiplash-type injuries from rear impact collisions because the headrest does not remain in proximity to the seat occupant's head, especially when the seat is pivoted rearward.
Recent developments in vehicle safety technology have incorporated a head restraint adjustment mechanism into vehicle seat assemblies to position the head restraint adjacent a passenger if a vehicle impact occurs. Vehicle seats having moveable head restraints or headrest arrangements are known in the vehicle seating art, such as the headrest arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,788.
While such a seat assembly has proven satisfactory for many vehicles, a need exists to develop a vehicle seat having an adjustable head restraint assembly which positions the head restraint adjacent the occupant's head in a variety of seat back positions. It is also desirable to provide an adjustable head restraint assembly which cooperates with the seat back recliner mechanism to position the head restraint as the seat back is reclined.